Dance, Dance
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: When a dance party is coming up in a local club, Rika wants to go, but can't dance. So Takato decides to take matters into his own hands…Takes place 6 years after the D-Reaper incident. Rated T for language and Sensual implications
1. Chapter 1

Dance, Dance

When a dance party is coming up in a local club, Rika wants to go, but can't dance. So Takato decides to take matters into his own hands…Takes place 6 years after the D-Reaper incident.

Chapter 1: Anticipation and Hesitancy

"Takato! Check it out!" Henry said. "There's gonna be a dance party at the Ultra Club next Saturday!"

"Really? Sweet!" Takato replied, excited. "I am so going!"

Henry, Takato, and Rika were sitting outside the Matsuki bakery looking at a sign in a nearby store window.

"So who are you bringing Henry?" Takato asked, smirking.

"I'm not telling you!" Henry said defensively. "You'll find out on the day of the party!"

"Ha. Fine." Takato said cheekily.

Ever since the D-Reaper incident, everyone thought that Jeri and Takato were easily together. But instead, they grew closer together as best friends, not as lovers. Despite that, Takato was able to get over his crush and move on.

"A dance club?" Rika asked, confused. "No way, count me out."

"Aww come on Rika." Takato said, pouting. "You never go out and have fun with us!"

A death glare from Rika shut Takato up

"What? You're saying I can't have fun if it's not with you guys!" Rika said angrily, standing up suddenly.

"No!" Takato said quickly. "It's just that you never really hang with us and make plans. We usually just talk!"

Rika's anger quickly melted away, because she knew he was right.

Rika frowned, turned around and started walking away.

"I'm going home guys, see you guys later." Rika said.

Takato suddenly stood up and ran after her.

"Wait Rika!" Takato called.

"No thanks Gogglehead." She replied, unhappily.

Takato settled next to her and walked at her pace.

"Rika…" Takato started. "I'm sorry about what I sa—"

"Stop apologizing." Rika said, stopping. "You do that too much."

"Well sometimes I can't help it." Takato said. "I don't like insulting people or making people feel bad, and it feels like I did both to you."

Rika chuckled. "It's nothing like that Gogglehead." She said. She continued walking. "I've just been trying to open up more since Renamon—"

She couldn't finish the sentence, which Takato understood.

"I know what you mean Rika." Takato said. "Ever since Guilmon left, it hasn't been the same. At all…"

The tone of his voice shook Rika.

_He's so sad…Rika thought. Maybe I should go to that club thing…_

"Takato?" Rika asked.

"Yes Rika?" Takato replied.

"Would you—"she started. "Would you l-like t-to go w-with me to the club n-next Saturday?" Rika asked nervously.

"_Really!" Takato exclaimed in his mind. "She wants to go! And with me! And she's stuttering!"_

"O-of course Rika!" Takato said.

For the first time in a while, Rika smiled.

"_Wow…" Takato thought. "She has a nice smile…"_

"Hey Rika, there is one thing I don't understand." Takato said. "You told me earlier that you didn't want to go to this club. Why didn't you want to go before? Or rather, what made you change your mind?"

Rika blushed a little.

"Well…" Rika started. "I gave it some thought, and decided that this club is a great way to help me open up a little more. Also, about the other reason…Well…"

She stopped, and looked at Takato.

"I…I…I…" She stammered.

"Rika?" Takato asked, confused. "What is it?"

"I…can't…" she stuttered.

"You can't what?" he asked.

"I...I CAN'T DANCE!" Rika shouted out, reddening even more.

Takato stopped, and then looked at her.

"Ohh." Takato nodded in understanding. "Well that's not such a big deal."

Rika's eyes widened. "Are you serious! It's a disaster! I'm going to show up at the club, not able to move, and it'll be embarrassing!"

Takato shook his head.

"No, it won't be." Takato said. "I'll teach you how to dance!"

Rika took a step back.

"You'll _what!_" Rika exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll teach you!" Takato said happily. "I got a whole playlist of dance music and plenty of genres at home! I can teach you!"

"You're kidding right?" Rika spat, annoyed. "No offense Takato, but what can you teach me?"

"Ha, you just wait." Takato said, unfazed. How about you come over to my house at 2:00 tomorrow? My parents won't be home, and the bakery will be closed."

Rika gave some thought, and realized:

_What have I got to lose, whatever, I'll see what this gogglehead can do._

"Alright Gogglehead, deal!" Rika responded. "Let me see how well you can 'dance' tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Takato said, excited. "You won't be sorry Rika! I assure you!"

He turned and ran back to the bakery.

"I better not be!" Rika yelled back.

"_Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?" Rika thought miserably. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Astounding

(A/N: A few new things will be added here for plot convenience.)

_The next day…_

Rika walked towards the Matsuki bakery nervous. She didn't know what to expect. All she thought the Gogglehead can do is draw and tame, and he couldn't really do either of them that well; sometimes.

Soon, she was at the bakery. Before she could knock, the door opened, and there stood Takato.

"Hey Rika!" Takato said happily. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so…" Rika said. _"This is going to be a disaster, I just know it."_

"Alright! Follow me!" Takato said before turning. "This way, we have a basement that suits us perfectly."

"_A basement?" Rika thought. "Didn't know the Gogglehead had a basement._

(A/N. They probably don't. Plot convenience.)

Rika followed Takato down the stairs and saw the lights were already on.

When she reached the bottom, she gasped. She was standing in a very large room, which looked like a small dance hall.

"Yeah, my grandfather took dancing in New York City." Takato said. "He taught my father, who taught me. Kind of a family tradition."

"Guess so…" was all Rika could say.

She looked around and saw a moderately large speaker on one of the walls. On it was an IPod plugged in.

"Anyway." Takato began. "Before we get started, there is a few things you must know about these clubs. They play American music, hip-hop, pop stuff. Their beat is what makes the clubs wild."

"How do you know that?" Rika wondered.

Takato grinned. "Simple, because this isn't my first time. Let me show you a snippet of what I'm going to teach you."

He walked over to the speaker.

"_Oh this'll be good…" Rika scoffed in her mind. "What does he expect to—"_

Suddenly, loud music filled the room

"I'll show you one type of genre they can and will play." Takato yelled over the music.

Takato took his position, and started moving.

Rika's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"_Holy shit!" she yelled in her mind. "He's really moving to the beat!" _

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie screen__  
><em>_I said, don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one__  
><em>_Who will dance on the floor in the round__  
><em>

Takato did a spin, and kept moving.

_She told me her name was Billy Jean as she caused a scene__  
><em>_And every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one__  
><em>_Who would dance on the floor in the round_

Rika was awestruck at what she saw.

"_I never knew…" She thought, flabbergasted. "He really can dance…"_

_And mama always told me__  
><em>_Be careful who you love__  
><em>_Be careful what you do__  
><em>_Because a lie becomes the truth_

She could also see Takato moving his lips, miming to the music.

_Billy Jean is not my lover…_

He suddenly did a spin and _moon walked._

"_What the hell was that!" Rika thought, stunned. "He moved backwards while walking forwards!"_

Takato stopped dancing and paused the IPod.

Takato leaned on the speaker and grinned.

"Still have doubts?" he taunted.

Rika shook her head, mouth still open. Realizing this, she shook her head.

"Show off…" she said, trying to save face.

Takato burst out laughing.

"Hey, you didn't believe me." He said. "Now you know."

Rika hung her head.

"I'm sorry…" she started.

Takato walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be." Takato said. "I understand where you're coming from. Didn't think a Gogglehead like me could do something like this?"

"N-no!" Rika stammered, now on the defensive. "It's just that you never showed any signs of this at all when we knew you."

Takato chuckled.

"Well you're right about that." He said

Rika shrugged, agreeing.

"One thing you must know about dancing, is that the dancer, has his or her own style." Takato said. "Simply because we're all different. We as people tendto take snippets of other things we're good at and incorporate it into our songs. This way, we get our own particular style."

"You mean..." Rika started. "That people get their own styles by adding in things from other things they know?"

"Yeah exactly." Takato said. So are you ready?

She nodded.

"Alright then. I'm going to split up the genres into multiple sections." Takato said. I'm going to do "Detailed, Upbeat, Flirt, and Love."

"_Detailed, Upbeat, Flirt, and…Love?" Rika thought, confused. _

Seeing Rika's confused expression, he explained.

"I know it sounds a little strange at first, but you'll understand when we get into it." Takato assured.

"Alright, _teacher._" She said cockily. "Teach me!"

Takato laughed. "Alright then, first, Detailed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Detailed

"Let's see…" Takato said, looking through his 'Detailed' playlist. Soon he found the song he wanted, and set the IPod down.

"Alright Rika." He said. I'm going to play the song, then show you how the beat goes. Then I'll repeat the song and let you try, sound good?"

"Yeah…" Rika said, nervously.

"Some of these songs are unlikely to be played there, but I'm exposing you to multiple types of music first." Takato said.

Rika only nodded.

"Alright, here goes!" Takato said.

Takato hit the play button, and the song "Love You Inside Out" by the Bee Gees started playing.

The voice of Barry Gibb filled the room.

Takato lowered the volume a bit and turned to Rika.

"First you need to recognize the beat of a song." Takato said. "Like this."

He snapped his fingers to the beat of the music.

Baby, I can't figure it out  
>(snap) (snap)<p>

Your kisses taste like honey  
>(snap) (snap)<p>

Sweet lies don't gimme no rise  
>(snap) (snap)<p>

Oh, oh what you're trying to do?

(snap) (snap)

Takato went and hit pause.

"Alright, now you try." Takato said.

Hit restarted the track for her.

"_Oh God…This is gonna suck…" Rika said. _

It did. She snapped her fingers on all the wrong parts.

Takato looked unfazed, however.

"Try again." He said.

But the 2nd time was just as bad. After the 3rd time, Rika felt very frustrated.

"Gogglehead! This isn't working!" Rika said angrily.

Takato paused the music.

"_Hmmm…" he thought. Maybe another way…"_

"I know!" Takato said. "Close your eyes, then I'll play it again. See if anything stands out to you in the song."

Rika sighed. "Takato…" she started.

"Just trust me." Takato said.

"Alright…" she said. She closed her eyes.

He pressed play again.

Music filled her ears. The same complex beat. But then she heard something else.

"_Huh?" she thought. "Is that a drum beat?"_

She then started snapping her fingers in conjunction with the drum beat.

Who loves you inside and out  
>(snap) (snap) (snap) (snap)<p>

backwards and forwards with  
>(snap) (snap)<p>

my heart hanging out  
>(snap)<p>

I love no other way  
>(snap) (snap)<p>

What am I gonna do if we lose that fire?  
>(snap) (snap) (snap)<p>

"Yeah!" Takato yelled excitedly, stopping the music. "You did it!"

Rika opened her eyes. _"What? I did?"_

"I did?" Rika sputtered.

"Yes! The drum beat is the key!" Takato said happily.

"Well…Of course it is!" Rika said, prideful.

Takato shook his head smiling.

"I think you're ready to start dancing to it!" Takato said.

"What?" Rika said, surprised. "Already?"

"Absolutely!" Takato said. "Let's start now!"

"Well…Ok!" she said.

"This time, move with the music; now that you have the beat, move with it." Takato said.

"I'm ready!" Rika said, suddenly excited.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Takato exclaimed, and hit "PLAY."

For the next 2 hours, Takato adjusted Rika's movements during the song.

"Let the music take you, and you move with it." He said.

Eventually, Rika got it down

Rika closed her eyes and danced.

_Let this moment be forever__  
><em>_we won't ever feel the storm__  
><em>_I ain't no vision, I am the man__  
><em>_who loves you inside and out__  
><em>_backwards and forwards with__  
><em>_my heart hanging out_

She did a little twirl as the music shifted.

She felt embarrassed, but at the same time, _invigorated._

"_This is…fun!" Rika thought, happily. "I never thought I'd say this, but I want to go more!"_

Soon the music stopped, and Takato clapped.

"Fantastic!" Takato said. "You're learning fast! Let's take a break!"

Rika just realized that she was sweating.

"S-Sure!" she said, tired.

They went upstairs, and each had a glass of water, along with some bread.

"You were great today, Rika…" Takato said, impressed.

"Thanks, Go—Takato." Rika said softly.

"_She called me by my first name!" Takato thought, happily. "She's cute when she's—Wait, cute? Yeah why not!"_

"_He's kind of cute…" Rika thought. "Wait, what? I didn't think that! Am I falling for this Gogglehead boy?" _

Silence followed. Takato and Rika looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Takato…For teaching me…" Rika said, smiling.

"Y-Your W-welcome…" Takato stammered.

They suddenly heard movement outside.

"Oh man, my parents are home!" Takato exclaimed, disappointed.

"That's alright; I need to get home anyway." Rika said. "I don't want my mom to start barking at me for being out, even though it's only 6:30."

Takato chuckled, and lead her to back entrance.

She stepped outside and turned to Takato.

"Thanks again…" she said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Takato said. "I'll see you then!"

"Bye Takato…" Rika said softly, almost dreamily.

She turned and walked home.

"Bye…Rika." Takato said dreamily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Advice from Jeri

From that day on, it became a routine, meeting at the same time every day, and they covered many songs under "Detailed," such as "Shake Senora by Pitbull and "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya & Viki Jigulina. Soon, Rika had mastered the "Detailed" playlist, and was eager to move on.

And each time Rika went to Takato's house, her feelings started to spring up more often. She started to feel comfortable dancing with Takato, and she started to get curious about the "Flirt" playlist.

So one day, she decided to visit Jeri, before going to Takato's.

"Rika! Hi! How have you been?" Jeri exclaimed, bubbling.

"I've been much better lately." Rika said. _"With Takato…"_

"So Rika, what can I do for you?" Jeri asked, happily.

"Well I wanted to know about flirting while dancing." Rika blurted out.

"_Damn it! I should've thought about what I was going to say first!" Rika yelled in her mind._

Jeri was surprised, but the put two and two together.

"You're going to the club with Takato aren't you?" Jeri said, excited.

"_Damn, she's good…" Rika thought._

Rika hung her head and nodded.

"Oh it's ok Rika, I won't tell anyone!" Jeri said.

"Thanks Jeri…" Rika said uneasily.

"No problem! So anyway, I think I know the solution to your dancing craze!" Jeri bubbled.

"Oh no no no!" Rika stammered quickly. "I just want to know how to flirt while dancing. I can already dance!"

"Do you like Takato Rika?" Jeri asked suddenly.

"I—what?" Rika stammered. "No! I don't!"

Jeri's eyes narrowed

"_Whoa, what a look…" Rika thought. "Almost like my cold stare…"_

"I…" Rika started, then stopped. "Don't know…"

"Well…" Jeri started. "Do you feel nervous around him?"

"Not really." Rika said. "I feel very comfortable around him actually."

"Hmm…" Jeri wondered. "Do you feel attracted to him?"

"I…" Rika stammered again. "Think he's cute…warm…kind…"

"_Stop! Don't blurt everything out!" Rika screamed in her mind. "Don't!"_

But it was too irresistible, she spilled everything.

"I really like him!" Rika blurted out, blushing. "He's been there for me. He carried me out of my darkness by himself. He was my first friend. And he's taking his own time to teach me how to dance…"

"Well that settles it!" Jeri exclaimed. "It is true!"

"Guess so." Rika said. "So can you help me?

"Sure!" Jeri said. "So first, you need to understand a man. At this age, they can be very hormonal if you know what I mean. "

"Errr…Not really." Rika said. "Can you explain?"

Jeri nodded and continued. "Teenage boys at this age get very excited around a girl. Their hormones make them attracted to girls like us. When you dance, it gets magnified like 10x. The way to flirt with them, is to entice them with your body.

"_How does she know all of this!" Rika thought, stunned. "She's like a vixen!"_

"Yeah, I get it." Rika said. "So how do I do that?"

"One way to do that," Jeri said standing up, is two wear something _sexy_. It helps you attract them."

"_Whoa…" Rika thought. "Didn't know she thinks this way…"_

"Another way, is to move your body sensually to the music." Jeri said coyly. "The man is powerless against a woman when she's sensual."

Rika's eyes widened.

Jeri laughed. "Maybe I should show you. Just one thing, don't tell anyone I showed you this. It's too embarrassing.

Rika noticed her cheeks reddening at this statement.

"It's fine." Rika said.

She walked to her IPod and chose a song. Then pressed "PLAY."

What Rika saw next, blew her mind. The song "Little Bad Girl" by Taio Cruz, David Guetta, and Ludacris started playing.

And Jeri started moving in a way she never seen Takato move.

It looked a bit inappropriate in Rika's eyes. Jeri was moving hips, chest, even her backside to the song. The lyrics didn't help things either.

_Look at her go on the dance floor_

_She's amazing on the dance floor_

_When she moves, girl I want more_

_Keep it going girl, I got an encore!_

Not expecting to be surprised again, her mouth dropped open at her movements

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl!_

Before she knew it, the song was over.

Jeri hit PAUSE on her IPod and sat down, her face still red, but contented.

"Sorry." She said. "Got a little carried away, I really like that song."

"_I can tell…" Rika thought. _

"But do you see now?" Jeri asked. "Think about Takato and how he'd react if he saw that coming from you!"

"I don't think he'll be seeing that from me anytime soon…" Rika said.

"Wha?" Jeri stuttered. "Why not!"

"I can't do those moves around him!" Rika exclaimed. "It's embarrassing!"

"Oh come on, Rika." Jeri said. "What have you go to lose?"

"My reputation, respect, my Ice Queen persona." Rika replied.

"Who cares what they think?" Jeri snapped. "The only thing that matters is what _you _think! Do you think Takato is self-conscious about who watches him and their comments when he dances?"

"Well—" Rika started, but Jeri cut her off.

"Of course not!" Jeri said loudly. "Dancing is not about being who's better or who's more skilled. Dancing is about having fun, and expressing yourself! It is NOT a competition, just a party!"

Rika was stunned. _"When did she get this tough! Maybe she's right. I mean, who am I trying to impress? Takato… _

She made up her mind.

"You're right Jeri." Rika said finally. "So can you teach me those moves?"

Jeri laughed.

"That's what friends are for!" Jeri said, hugging Rika.

Rika hugged her back and smiled.

"_Get ready…Takato." She thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flirt

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rika asked herself as she walked towards Takato's place.

Rika had agreed for Jeri to start teaching her the "flirty" type of dance. Meaning now she technically had two teachers. Jeri had taught her some of the "flirty, womanly style." Yet she was still excited to see Takato and his next lesson after practicing the first playlist vigorously. Yet something has been bugging her lately.

"_Did I just blurt out the first thing that came to mind to Jeri about how I felt about Takato?" Rika thought. "Do I really feel that way?"_

Her thoughts began to wander, and soon a fantasy planted itself into her mind. She could see herself doing the dirty dance moves of Jeri in front of Takato, trying to seduce him.

"_Takato…" Rika said seductively. "You like my moves?"_

_Takato was speechless at what he saw before him. His eyes were glued to her hips and backside. _

"_R-Rika…" Takato stuttered. "You look so hot!"_

"_He he…" Rika giggled. "I know…"_

_Rika then brushed her hand near his thigh, making him blush darkly._

"_Come on, lover boy."Rika said coyly. _

_Takato wasted no time; he wrapped his arms around her waist. But before he could continue, Rika engulfed him in a kiss._

Rika was so busy fantasizing; she forgot to knock on the door to the bakery.

BANG!

Rika slammed into the door to the bakery hard, knocking her back.

"OW!" she yelled, falling on her backside.

Rika shook her head, annoyed. She felt a small lump on her forehead.

"Grr…" Rika growled in frustration.

The noise didn't go unnoticed, for the door suddenly opened and Takato stood in the doorway.

"Rika!" Takato exclaimed, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Gogglehead just hit my head is all." Rika said still feeling annoyed.

Takato extended a hand to help. She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. Pulling her back up, Takato still felt worried.

"Are you sure you can still practice?" He asked.

"Gogglehead calm down!" Rika spat out. "I'm just fine!"

"Alright alright!" Takato responded quickly. "Just wanted to make sure you were ok is all."

"Well then, are you ready?" Rika asked.

"Yep!" Takato beamed. "Let's go!"

Once they reached the basement, Rika stopped Takato.

"Hey Takato." She said.

"Yes Rika?"

"Do you think we could skip the "Upbeat" playlist and go to the "Flirt" playlist?"

Takato raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Takato asked, skeptical. "Why is that?"

"I…." Rika paused. _What should I say? I can't tell him that I'm learning the style from Jeri!_

"I'm curious!" Rika said. "It just appears more interesting than the other playlist.

"Well, alright then, we'll do it your way." Takato said. "Let's go to the "flirt" playlist.

Takato walked over to the IPod and switched playlists.

"Now there is one thing about this playlist, or genre." He said. "I am at a disadvantage here because I am a guy. I can only explain it to you because this playlist suits the girl more."

"Really?" Rika asked innocently. "And why's that?"

Takato flushed pink.

"Well…" he started. "It's the woman that flirts, not the man. Therefore, I can't really show you moves in that department. I can only show you the music that they play for that."

Rika grinned inwardly, as this was exactly what she was waiting for.

"Well, can we get started then?" Rika asked, excited.

"Alright then!" Takato said. "PLAY!"

He pressed PLAY on his IPod and the speaker came to life with music.

The song "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya & Viki Jigulina blared on and began playing.

"_Huh…" Rika thought. "This is one of the songs that Jeri showed me…Good."_

Immediately, she started moving.

"Remember the beat!" Takato said who then raised the volume.

This song was a little faster than what Rika was used to, but she adapted quickly.

_Can I get to your soul?_

_Can you get to my thought?_

_Can we promise we won't let go?_

Takato was surprised, Rika was moving very smoothly to the accordion in the song.

"_I wonder…" Takato thought. "Has she danced to this song before?"_

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a beautiful lie_

_I hate to see you cry_

_My love is dying inside…_

Rika caught Takato's look, and she nearly laughed. Takato was astonished at what she was pulling off. Her hips were moving well to the song.

"_Now to show him a little more…" Rika thought evilly._

_I can fix all those lies_

_Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is in pain, but I'm smiling for you._

Takato's mouth dropped open at what he saw next when the song went into the chorus.

"_She's moving her rear!" Takato screamed in his mind. "When did she get so bold!"_

_Oh, baby, I'll try to make the things right _

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you_

_Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time_

_My only dream is about you and I…_

Takato was so entranced in Rika's movements; he almost forgot to stop the IPod when the song ended. When he did though, he crossed his arms and looked at her in awe.

"You've danced to this before, have you?" Takato asked.

Rika smiled. "I have not!"

"Liar." Takato chuckled.

"Shut up!" Rika said. "Maybe I'm a fast learner!"

Takato shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I won't press you. Now, it looks like I don't have to teach you anymore from this playlist, seeing that you got all the moves down already!"

"Aww, come on." Rika said. "Can we do another song?"

"Sorry Rika." Takato said. "As much as you want to show off your body to me, the dance party is in 4 days, and we still got 2 playlists left."

"Why you-!" Rika yelled in fake anger. "Come here!"

She ran after him.

Takato turned and bolted the other way to the other side of the room.

"What?" Takato shouted laughing. "Am I lying?"

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" Rika yelled.

Takato laughed and ran towards the stairs and started climbing. But he didn't clear the first two steps before his right leg being grabbed by Rika.

"Gotcha!" she yelled.

She gave his leg a powerful yank, and he fell back down.

"Gah!" Takato exclaimed as he fell.

Rika fell to the floor on her back (Not a big fall, no injuries done), Takato followed nearly falling on top of her, but quickly he placed his two hands on the floor on either side of Rika's shoulders. "Ay Rika!" Takato exclaimed. "You didn't have to pull my leg off!"

"Hey, that's the only way I'd get your attention." Rika smirked.

"Ha ha ha. " Takato said. "Real nice."

They suddenly noticed that their faces were very close to each other.

Both of them looked in each other's eyes deeply.

"_Wow…" Rika thought. "What beautiful—"_

"_Eyes…" Takato thought. "So…amazing…"_

They then started leaning towards each other's faces.

Both of their eyes started slowly closing when…

"Takato honey!" I'm home!" Takato's mother Mie called.

Both of them looked at the stairs, and heard movement.

"Shit!" Takato nearly shouted out.

Takato quickly helped Rika up and they started up the stairs.

"_Crap, crap crap!" Takato yelled in his head. "My parents are gonna kill me for bringing a girl without their permission!"_

"_Uh oh…" Rika thought. "His parents aren't gonna like it that I was here…"_

"Takato!" Mie called. "How was your….day?"

She turned and looked at the two that emerged from the basement.

"Uhh…" Takato started. "Hi mom…sorry about this…I just—"

"Rika!" Mie exclaimed. "Why how are you doing?"

"Hello Mrs. Matsuki!" Rika said quickly. "I'm doing just fine! Just hanging out with Takato!"

"Wonderful!" Mie said happily. "I hope your having fun, as I need to get to the kitchen. Bye bye! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Takato and Rika reddened as Mie walked away.

"Sorry about that you two." Takehiro said. "Anyway I need to help out your mother in the kitchen. Rika, you are welcome here anytime!"

"Oh! Th-thank you Mr. Matsuki!" Rika stammered.

"Anytime!" Takehiro said. "Well I'm off! See you too later!"

With that, he walked off after Mie.

"L-let's go Rika." Takato said, still red in the face.

Rika gave a little chuckle at Takato's expression.

"Ok, let's go Takato." She replied.

When they walked outside, the sun was setting, a golden glow had settled on the sky, with the sun beginning to fade, with some of its rays illuminating the Matsuki bakery.

"Thanks Takato…" Rika said. "I…thanks."

"S-sure, anytime Rika!" he stammered.

"See ya…" Rika said.

"Bye Rika…" Takato replied dreamily.

Rika turned around and started walking home, but her mind wouldn't let her off that easily.

"_Just once, get bold!" Rika's mind shouted. "Just…once!"_

Suddenly, Rika turned back around and wrapped Takato in a hug.

"Thanks again…" Rika said quickly. Then before he could respond, she broke off the hug and bolted for home.

Takato stood there, stunned.

"_She….hugged me?" he thought. "Wow…she is getting better."_

Takato turned and walked back towards the bakery, and he did a little fist pump in the air before heading inside.

**Thanks to TheApex for reviewing my story, the reviews are greatly appreciated! Now there are two things about this story. Some OOC is going to be unavoidable in this story due to the nature of "Dance." Since an idea like this (A dance club/night club) is out of the ordinary for the Tamers, newer expressions are going to be had. I didn't realize this until I was making the 4****th**** chapter, and because of that, I have had to slip some OOC into Jeri's character. (See chapter 4) Nonetheless, I will try to keep it in character. That brings up my other point. Since they have aged into teenagers when this story started, their feelings do eventually change, which is what I am gunning for. Jeri is bolder, Rika is more open, Takato more confident, etc. Overall, that shouldn't hamper my progress with this story. So hang tight! More is on the way! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feelings Strengthened

With two days until the dance party, Rika head walked to Takato's house, anticipating the next lesson.  
>"<em>Upbeat today huh?" Rika thought, excitedly. "This is going to be….fun? I sure hope so…"<br>_She started thinking of their last lesson, of what almost took place…

_"I can't believe I almost kissed him…" Rika thought."What would've happened if I did? Would be suddenly become boyfriend girlfriend? Would we have started making out? Would I have started wanting him more?"_

As if her mind was listening, another fantasy took place.

**_Fantasy…_**

_Rika was lying on the floor with Takato on top of her. _

_They looked at each other silently. Then, both of the started leaning in for the kiss…Then, their lips touched, and it triggered a battle for dominance. Both tongues circled each other with entry. Rika then started feeling under his shirt…_

**END**

A small smile crept to her face, but she wasn't looking where she was going, again.  
>BANG!<br>She smacked her face into the door of the Matsuki bakery again. Rika stumbled, quickly regaining her balance.  
>Rika rubbed her head again, frustrated that she did it again.<br>The door suddenly opened, and Takato stood there with a worried  
>look on his face.<br>"Rika!" Takato cried out, worried. "Are you alright?"  
>Rika looked at him, before bursting out laughing.<p>

"…Eh?" Takato stammered, confused.  
>"This is the second time this week I did that." Rika said, still laughing. "Déjà vu!"<br>Takato went silent for a moment, and then laughed too.  
>After both were done laughing, Takato reached his hand out to help Rika up, but he pulled too forcefully, and as a result, Rika accidently pressed herself onto his chest.<p>

"Ah!" Rika cried out, blushing. "Sorry!"  
>"No, it's alright, it's my fault." Takato said quickly, also blushing.<br>He realized that Rika's chest was pressed onto Takato's chest,  
>deeply.<br>_"Uh oh, uh oh uh oh!" Takato thought with alarm. "That's a woman's forbidden area! And we're too close! She's gonna kill me!"  
><em>Rika quickly realized the situation and pushed him away.  
>"Pervert!" Rika yelled.<br>"No!" Takato exclaimed in desperation. "It was an accident! Honest!"

Trying to save face, Rika righted herself and started walking in.

"Well don't let it happen again." Rika said threateningly.  
>"S-sorry." Takato stuttered.<br>Rika turned away and started walking to the basement, not letting him see her deeply red face.  
><em>"It's like my body is throwing itself into Takato's arms…" she thought embarrassingly.<em>

When they reached the basement, Takato quickly regained his composure.  
>"So, anyway." Takato started. "Since the party is one day away, I want to save the Love playlist for tomorrow. Today, we're going to do two things today.<p>

"Two things?" Rika asked, curiously.

"Well, we are doing the Upbeat playlist today." Takato said. "But since we're running short on time, we are going to also start dancing _together.  
><em>Rika's mind nearly exploded.  
><em>"WHAT!" Rika thought. "T-together! Already! But we…the party's in one day…Damn it. I'm not ready! I'm going to be so close to him…!"<em>

"Oh." Was all Rika could manage.  
>"Is something wrong, Rika?" Takato asked. "We could do that tomorrow—"<br>"NO!" Rika spat out quickly. "I'm fine with it! Let's do it!"

Takato looked at her suspiciously, but then shrugged it off.  
>"Anyway, we'll start with the playlist first…<br>For 2 hours, they covered dance songs like "Give Me Everything," by Pitbull; Duck Sauce by Barbra Streisand, and 'Sandstorm' by Darude. Rika learned very fast, especially because little skill was involved to dance to those songs. Eventually, the playlist was finished, and Rika and Takato were sweating bullets.

"Great job Rika!" Takato clapped. "You learning very fast!"  
>"O-of course Gogglehead!" Rika breathed. "E-easy!"<br>Takato could clearly see Rika was exhausted.  
>"Alright, Rika. I can see you're tired." Takato said. "Let's take a break."<br>"What!" Rika burst out. "I'm not tired! I'm just fi—"  
>Suddenly, she fell to her knees, and settled on the ground.<br>"Ugh…" Rika moaned.

Takato smiled and shook his head. "Come on, I got you."  
>He walked over to her and lifted her up, bridal style.<br>"Thank…you…Takato…" Rika said softly. She promptly fell asleep.  
>Takato carried her upstairs and to his room. He then settled her onto his bed, and pulled the covers over her.<br>"Have a nice beauty sleep…Rika." Takato whispered softly.  
>"mmmhhm…Takato…" Rika moaned.<p>

Takato smiled, and settled on to a chair near his bed. He suddenly grew sleepy._"Ugh…" Takato thought. "I danced a lot too…"_

Takato took one last look at Rika, and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Together

Takato and Guilmon were hanging out at Guilmon's old hideout, watching the sunset.  
>"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.<br>"Yes Guilmon?" Takato said.  
>"Is Rika pretty?" Guilmon asked<br>"Eh? What?" Takato stammered, caught off guard by the question.  
>"Do you like Rika?" Guilmon asked.<br>"I…" Takato thought for a moment, looking at the sunset. "I do like Rika, Guilmon. A lot."  
>Takato turned to look at Guilmon, but he disappeared.<br>"Guilmon?" Takato called, worried. "Guilmon! GUILMON!"

"Takato…" a voice spoke out.  
>"Renamon?" Takato asked, looking everywhere to find the source.<br>Suddenly, Renamon appeared in front of him.  
>"Gah!" Takato yelled, backing away.<br>"Takato." Renamon said, seriously. "You better treat Rika well, or I will come for you."  
>Saying this, she held up one of her paws.<br>"Renamon!" Takato yelled, angrily. "Who do you think I am? I care for Rika more than you know! I would NEVER hurt her!"  
>"You better not." Renamon said, threateningly. "Or this will be your fate."<br>Renamon jumped out of the hideout, and high into the air, and  
>yelled.<br>"Diamond Storm!"  
>A barrage of energy spikes came hurling at him.<p>

"NOOOO!" Takato yelled.  
>"Don't be afraid Takato." Another voice whispered in his ear.<br>"R-Rika!" Takato sputtered.  
>Suddenly, Rika appeared in front of him, a bright aura surrounding her.<br>"Sorry." Rika said. "Renamon sometimes forgets to control herself."  
>The energy and Renamon suddenly disappeared.<p>

Rika placed her right hand on Takato's left cheek.  
>"You have done so much for me Takato…" Rika said dreamily. "You<br>are the bravest person I know. I know you will take care of me."  
>"Rika…" Takato said slowly. But he was silenced by Rika putting a finger on his lips.<br>"Shut up, Gogglehead." Rika said.  
>She crushed her lips with his, and wrapped her arms around him.<br>Takato closed his eyes, enjoying every moment.

Rika then broke the kiss and spoke.  
>"Now wake up, the party's in one day." Rika smiled.<br>"W-what?" Takato stammered.  
>BAM!<br>"OUCH!"  
>Takato's eyes snapped open, and found that he was on the ground. He looked, and saw the chair had fallen over. He rubbed his head gingerly.<br>"Augh." Takato moaned. "Just what I needed to wake up…"

"Takato?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Takato wondered. He looked up at his bed and saw that Rika was already awake.  
>"What are you doing on the ground?" Rika asked.<br>"Nothing!" Takato said quickly, standing up. "Just an accidental fall."  
>Rika raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged.<br>"Anyway." Rika said, pulling up to a sitting position on his bed. "What happened? Why am I in your bed?"  
>Suddenly, her eyes widened and she grabbed Takato's shirt.<br>"You…!" Rika raged. "You slept with me didn't you! You took advantage of me!"

"WHAT!" Takato yelled out. "I DID NOT! You fell asleep! And I carried you to my bed so you could sleep! Honest!"  
>Rika let go of his shirt, but was still glaring at him.<br>"Look, Rika." Takato started. "If we really did sleep together, wouldn't our clothes be spread out all over the room? And plus, wouldn't I have been in bed with you?"

Rika blushed darkly at the revelation.

"_He's right…" Rika thought. "Why did I jump to conclusions to damn fast?"_

She hung her head.

"I'm…sorry Takato…" She said. "I guess I just jumped to a conclusion, that's all."  
>"It's alright." Takato said. "No need to worry."<br>"_He's so forgiving, so fast." Rika said. "Guess that's another thing I should admire him for."  
><em>"Anyway." Takato said. "Should we get to the next lesson then?"  
>"Depends." Rika replied. "What time is it?"<p>

Takato looked at the clock, who gasped.  
>"4 o' clock!" he exclaimed. "We slept for 3 hours!"<br>Rika suddenly stood up.  
>"We don't have much time then!" Rika said quickly. "Let's get going!"<br>"Yeah!" Takato said.

After making it back to the basement, Takato turned to Rika.  
>"Alright Rika." Takato started. "This time, we will be going through the other playlists we've done, and dance <em>together.<br>_Rika reddened at the prospect of Takato and her being close together.  
>"You nervous?" he asked.<br>"N-No!" Rika yelled out. "Let's do it!"  
>Takato chuckled, then grew serious.<br>"Basically, you need to have a lead." Takato started. "Two people can't go off in their own directions; otherwise it's a big mess. One person has to dictate where the dancing goes, most of the time."

Rika nodded. "So basically, whoever is following has to have the same mindset as the lead?  
>Takato nodded back. "Yeah, you got it. It's easier than it sounds. Since we've done many songs that can use two people, we'll use that."<p>

"I'm ready!" Rika said.

"Alright!" Takato said. "So it goes like this…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Little Advice

**Thanks Naito Writer for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it! I do not own ANY of the songs used in this fic. **

Takato spun Rika around, who then spun back into Takato's arms. Then, Rika jumped, and Takato caught her and did a slow spin, and set her down. They then embraced, and mirrored each other moving forward.

_What you doin on your back…aah  
><em>_What you doin on your back…aah!  
><em>_You should be dancing, yeah!  
><em>_Dancing, yeah!_

Soon, the song ended, and Takato hit PAUSE on his IPod.  
>"Bravo Rika!" Takato bubbled, excitedly. "You're almost there!"<br>"Awesome!" Rika exclaimed. "You know Gogglehead, I never thought  
>we'd get this far."<br>"Oh come on, Rika." Takato responded. "You're a fast learner, and you move great! There was really nothing stopping you."  
>Rika chuckled. "Thanks Takato."<p>

Takato flushed a little.  
>"Anytime, Rika." He said.<br>"By the way." Rika started. "That song we did. How is that going to help me? I mean, it's a great dancing song, but there's a lot of Hip-Hop going to be played there, at least that's what you told me before."  
>"Well," Takato started. "They do place some songs like that one in clubs sometimes. Plus, that was to teach you the more complex dancing techniques. Most Hip-Hop songs require little, unless you break dance, which took me a long time to learn."<br>"Oh." Rika replied. "Maybe one of these days you can teach me that?"  
>"Yeah!" Takato exclaimed. "That would be great!"<p>

Rika giggled. _"He's always so energetic. Then again, I'm kind of becoming like him this past week…"  
><em>She was right. The week Takato started teaching her, Rika started talking more and more, and she was laughing and smiling more.  
>"So, I guess…Same time tomorrow?" Takato suggested.|<br>"Sure." Rika replied. "See you then!"  
>They both walked outside the Matsuki bakery.<br>Rika turned to Takato.  
>"This week has been very fun Takato…" Rika said softly. "Thank you<br>for teaching me…"  
>"You're welcome Rika." Takato replied just as softly. "You're worth the time."<br>Rika blushed.  
>"<em>Come on, Nonaka". She thought. "Last week you hugged him. Come on!"<em>

Rika suddenly grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
>"Bye Takato!" Rika exclaimed, and bolted again.<br>"Bye….Rika." Takato said, blushing darkly.  
>He turned and walked back to the bakery, doing a big jump in the air before disappearing into the bakery…<p>

* * *

><p>Rika was in her bed, waiting for sleep to come.<br>"Takato…" she muttered, and fell asleep.

Rika looked around, and saw she was in Takato's room again. She then realized that she was in his bed again.  
>Looking down, and saw Takato rubbing his head in frustration.<br>"Augh." He said.  
>"Are you ok, Takato?" Rika asked.<br>"Yeah, just fine." Takato said.  
>Rika suddenly grabbed his shirt again.<br>"Did you sleep with me?" Rika asked.  
>"WHAT!" Takato exclaimed. "NO! I didn't!"<br>A smirk then appeared on her face.  
>"Then what are you waiting for, hottie?" Rika asked coyly.<br>"R-Rika!" Takato stammered.  
>She giggled and pulled him under the covers.<br>"R-Rika!" he stammered again. "What are you doing!"  
>"I want you…Takato." Rika replied hungrily. "Mine…"<p>

"GAH!"

Rika suddenly woke up, cold sweat running down her face.  
>She realized that she was panting. By the sound of her yell, the door quickly burst open and Seiko and Rumiko bolted into the room.<p>

"Rika!" they exclaimed together. "Are you alright!"  
>Rika quickly nodded. "Sorry…bad dream."<br>"What were you dreaming about, honey?" Rumiko asked.  
>Rika blushed darkly, putting on looks of confusion on both guardians.<br>"Rika?" Seiko asked.  
>Rumiko's eyes widened.<br>"Mother." Rumiko started. "Can I speak to Rika alone?"  
>She nodded, and walked out of the room.<p>

"Rika honey." Rumiko started. "Were you dreaming about a boy?"  
>Rika gasped. <em>"How the hell did she figure that out!"<br>_"I…" she started. "Y-yes…"  
>Rumiko wrapped her arm around Rika.<br>"It's ok honey." She said. "It's completely normal. You're at the age where your hormones act freely."  
>"I-I guess so…" Rika stammered.<br>"So what was this dream about?" she asked.  
>Rika blushed darker. "I…don't think I should say."<p>

"Did you get raped in your dream?" she asked.  
>"No!" Rika spat out. "Nothing like that! It wasn't…bad. It wasn't a bad dream…"<br>Rumiko looked confused.  
>"It wasn't a nightmare?" she asked. "Then why did you scream?"<br>"Well…" Rika started, still blushing. "I guess I wasn't used to what I was dreaming. I've never dreamed about something like that before."  
>Rumiko nodded. "So it was a new experience for you?"<br>"Yeah it was!" Rika said, voice strengthening. "It was about Takato…"  
>"Oh!" Rumiko replied. "That brave boy with the goggles?"<br>"Yes, the very same." Rika replied. "I dreamed…that I tried…to…to…"  
>"It's ok Rika. Let it out." Rumiko said.<br>"I...I tried to get him in bed with me!" Rika yelled, blushing purple.  
>She fell back into the bed, embarrassed beyond all belief.<p>

"Oh Rika!" Rumiko replied. "That's nothing terrible! That's completely normal!"  
>Rika raised her head and looked at her.<br>"Mom!" Rumiko called.  
>Seiko returned, nodding.<br>"Rika, dear." She started. "There's nothing to worry about. Dreaming about boys is pretty normal. Well once I—"  
>"Mother!" Rumiko warned.<br>"Sorry…" she replied. "The point is, if you have another dream like  
>that one, it's nothing to fear. Completely normal."<br>"Thanks mom, grandma." Rika replied.  
>Rumiko and Seiko gave Rika a kiss on the forehead.<br>"Good night, Rika." Rumiko said.  
>Rika nodded, and pulled the covers over again.<p>

After they left, she cursed herself.

"_Why did I scream?" she thought. "It wasn't a nightmare. Hell, it wasn't even a bad dream! Was it just a reaction to trying to sleep with Takato? Eh whatever. I'm tired."_

Sleep soon enveloped her…

**Now let me explain this chapter. This chapter is two things: Usually, Rika is nowhere near something like this in the show. She is normally cold, tough, and a little cruel at first. Then after meeting Takato she opens up and becomes nicer, etc etc etc. This dream is the opposite of what she usually dreams of. Tough reaction to such a thing. The second thing is her relationship with her mother. Because she's changing and opening up more, (And also because she's older,) she's maturing more, and having a better relationship with Rumiko. That is normal for a teenager like her (In this story at least.) Ok, explanation over!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love and Other Things

Takato woke up, feeling refreshed, and ready. The bright dream he had only helped things.  
>"What a nice dream…" Takato thought.<br>He dreamed about him and Rika at a beach, holding hands, watching the waves crash onto the shore. Then they shared a long and passionate kiss.  
>He quickly made his bed, and changed, as Rika was coming early today.<br>Takato looked at the time, 11:20 a.m.

"Sweet." He said. "That gives me another 40 minutes.  
>Using his time, he ate breakfast with his parents, brushed his<br>teeth, took a shower, and set up the speaker in the basement.  
>After his parents went out, he looked at the time, 11:58 a.m. He immediately heard a knock on the door. Running to the front, he saw Rika standing there.<br>Opening it quickly, he didn't look at Rika until he started talking.

"Hey Ri—" Takato started, but then stopped.  
>His mouth dropped open, and saw that Rika had let her hair down. She was still wearing the same clothes, but she looked different.<br>Rika giggled at Takato's expression.  
>"You like it?" she asked. "All I did was let it down."<br>"Yeah…" Takato said, still mesmerized.  
>He quickly shook his head, and let her in.<p>

Downstairs, Takato turned to Rika.  
>"Ok, Rika." Takato started. "This last playlist is a special one. This is 'Love.' Basically, this requires two people. It is all slow songs, meaning this should be easy."<br>This got Rika thinking.

"_Hmm…" she thought. "He saved this playlist for last…Wonder why?"  
><em>"Hey Takato." Rika started. "Why did you leave this playlist for last if it's so easy?"

Takato reddened at the question.  
>"Err…" he started. "I…wanted to make you more comfortable when you dance first! Because if I were to do this playlist first, you'd probably get offended and leave right away."<br>"_Good excuse, Takato." She thought, laughing inwardly. "But I know better than that."  
><em>Rika shrugged. "Whatever you say, Takato."  
>"<em>I'm sure she didn't buy that." Takato thought nervously. "Oh well. The main reason was because it's a lot of physical contact. Well what I said was half true, but I thought being so close to Rika would turn her off, plus, I like it when she's close…"<em>

"Ey! Earth to Takato!" Rika called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ay!" Takato replied quickly. "Sorry, just thinking. Anyway, let's get started."  
>Takato walked over to his IPod and pressed "PLAY."<br>The song, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Elton John started playing.  
>"So basically, a girl puts her arms around the boy's neck." Takato said reddening again.<p>

"Oh…" Rika replied, blushing too.

Takato walked back over to her.  
>"And I put my hands on…your waist." He said, his face reddening further.<br>"W-where?" Rika stammered. "My…waist?"  
>Takato quickly nodded.<br>"Well…alright." She said, nervously.

So Takato placed both his hands on both sides of her waist, while Rika wrapped her arms around Takato's neck.  
>"Like t-this?" she stuttered, embarrassed.<br>"Yeah you got it!" Takato replied, also embarrassed. "Then we s-slowly move t-together."  
>"<em>Wow…" Rika thought. "He's really nervous. I am too, but…I feel…warm…and relaxed."<br>_They slowly moved with each other's steps as the song played.

_There's a time for everyone; if they only learn  
><em>_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
><em>_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
><em>_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…_

"_What a beautiful song…" Rika thought, dreamily. "I feel comfortable."_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
><em>_It is where we are are  
><em>_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
><em>_That we got this far…_

"_Rika looks relaxed…" Takato thought. "I feel like I can kiss her right now…"_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
><em>_How it's laid to rest  
><em>_It's enough the make kings and vagabonds  
><em>_Believe the very best…  
><em>"_Takato, I never thought I'd feel this way again…" Rika thought.  
><em>_It's enough the make kings and vagabonds  
><em>_Believe the very best…_

The song ended, but they weren't paying attention, not like it mattered, as the song switched to "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. They were looking deep in each other's eyes, still dancing.

_Every night in my dreams  
><em>_I see you, I feel you  
><em>_That is how I know you go on_

All of Rika's iciness, all her sorrow, was slowly washing away. Memories from her father, to Renamon, to her old hated persona, were all melting away.

At the same time, Takato was on Cloud Nine, staring into Rika's violet eyes, and seeing himself smiling.

_Far across the distance  
><em>_And spaces between us  
><em>_You have come to show you go on_

"_I've never felt this way about a person before…" Rika thought. "Takato, you have changed me…"_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on  
><em>_Once more you open the door  
><em>_And you're here in my heart  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on_

By instinct, Rika lowered her head and rested it on Takato's chest, hearing the music take over her.

_Near, far wherever you are  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on_

Takato responded to her movement by lowering his head, and resting it on her shoulder.

"_Rika…" he thought. "You have changed…You are such a great person, brave, courageous, tough…beautiful."_

_Once more you open the door  
><em>_And you're here in my heart  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on_

But just as the song was nearing its conclusion they heard a yell.

"ARRRGH!"

The yell snapped both of them out of their gaze and they looked around confused.  
>"The hell was that?" Takato exclaimed.<br>"I don't know!" Rika replied quickly. "Wait, can you smell something burning?"  
>"Huh?" Takato asked. He sniffed the air, then covered his nose.<br>"Ack!" Takato yelled. "It's probably the bakery! I think my dad burned something again! I didn't know they were home!"  
>Both of them rushed upstairs to the bakery. They saw flour all over the place, with both parents coughing.<br>"Mom! Dad!" What happened here!" Takato exclaimed.

Mie glared at Takehiro, arms crossed.

"Hey it wasn't completely my fault!" Takehiro spat out. "I put the bread on the oven and your mother was supposed to remember to take—"  
>"Hey, you have to remember too you know!" Mie retorted, annoyed. "I had my own things to deal with too!"<p>

Takato shook his head.  
>"Come on Rika." He said, grabbing her hand.<br>Rika gave him a nod and they went outside.  
>"Sorry about that…" Takato said, embarrassed. "This doesn't happen often. My parents…don't always live on a place called earth."<br>Rika laughed a genuine laugh that surprised even Takato.  
>"Heh heh." Takato chuckled. "Anyway, it's only 3'o clock; do you….want to…go somewhere?"<p>

"You mean like a hot date?" Rika teased.  
>"A-well-I…" Takato blushed. "ifyouwanttowecouldgoforpizza!"<br>Rika laughed again. "Slow down Takato! I'll go with you for pizza."  
>Takato rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Alright, let's go!"<p>

* * *

><p>While walking there, her mind started spinning like a dynamo.<br>"_Man that 'hot date' thing was very bold of you…" her mind told her.  
><em>"_Ah, it was just a joke." Rika thought back. "Just to mess with him."  
><em>"_True, but don't you want it to be a hot date?" her mind suggested.  
><em>"…" _Rika said nothing._ But her mind did the fantasy for her.

**FANTASY:**

"Oh Takato…" Rika said, coyly. "This was such a perfect date! The food, the atmosphere, the rose you gave me, it was all so…romantic."  
>"Well I do what I can Rika." Takato said confidently. "So…what do you want to do now?"<br>"I know…" Rika said seductively. "Come to my house."  
>"A-alright…" Takato said nervously.<br>Rika pulled him into her house and into her room.

Candles were all over the room, the only source of light there. Once they got there, Rika pushed him onto the bed and jumped on him. She laid him flat on the bed and smothered him with kisses.  
>With each kiss, Takato let out a moan, which increased her passion.<br>"Come on Takato…" Rika said hungrily. "The bed is not just for sleeping…"

**END**

"Rika!" Takato yelled.

Before she knew it, she felt her right arm get grabbed. Suddenly, she got yanked out of the path of a streetlight. The light just barely passed her face.  
>"Whoa!" Rika exclaimed. "Thanks Takato!"<br>"Anytime Rika." Takato replied. "What happened? You didn't see the streetlight?"  
>"Guess not." Rika replied, annoyed. "I was…thinking."<p>

"Oh." He said. "Well we're almost there."

"_Man…" Rika thought. "That would've been the third time this week…Damn fantasies, their putting my life in danger!"_

**Man, I am just blowing through chapter after chapter! Well chapter up! Hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love and Lust

**Alright, there is going to be some sensuality in this chapter. I won't go far with it. Just a warning.**

"So basically you nearly flattened me with a wrench." Takato said.  
>Rika laughed. "Well even if I didn't have a wrench then, you should've watched out."<br>Rika and Takato had found a seat at their favorite pizza place. Both were talking about their encounter with Locomon while waiting for their pizza to arrive.  
>"And you're saying I had arms coming out of my back?" Rika asked, puzzled.<br>"Yeah!" Takato replied, nervously. "It was creepy! You tried to catch me with those things! I used to have nightmares about that time!"

Rika laughed again. "You had nightmares about that? Come on, what did you think I'd do to you? Rape you?"

Takato stiffened up. _"She hit the nail on the head. Crap…"_

Rika noticed his face and her eyes widened. "Oh…sorry. Didn't know I got it right."  
>Takato shook his head chuckling. "It's fine. I don't have nightmares about it anymore."<p>

"_Really…" Rika thought. "He used to have nightmares that I'd rape him with that possessed digimon? This I can tease him with…"_

"Look out Takato…" Rika smirked, reaching her hands towards him. "I'm gonna get you…"  
>"Gah! No! Stop!" Takato said in mock horror. But it was too late; Rika had grabbed his shoulders and moved around the table towards him.<br>"I want you to beg…Takato…beg…" Rika said evilly.  
>"No! I'm a good boy!" Takato exclaimed.<br>Rika pushed him down on his seat.  
>"You won't be when I'm do—"she replied, but then stopped.<p>

"Errr…here's your pizza." The waitress said, setting the pizza on the table.  
>Both teenagers reddened.<br>"S-sorry…" both Takato and Rika stuttered.  
>The waitress shrugged and left.<p>

Rika quickly settled back into her seat. Takato righted himself on  
>his seat and stared at Rika. Rika stared back, and both of them burst out laughing.<p>

"Let's not…" Takato began.  
>"Yeah…there are people here!" Rika finished laughing.<br>Both started eating their pizza quickly.  
>It was Takato who spoke again.<br>"So Rika…" Takato started. "Are you ready for the party tomorrow?"  
>Rika looked up from her pizza. "Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"<p>

"_This is NOT gonna be awesome!" Rika screamed in her mind. "There's gonna be so many people!"_

Takato looked skeptical. "Are you sure Rika? It's going to be your first time in a club."  
>"Bah! Let them stare at me. It'll only feed my ego." Rika said cockily.<br>Takato raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Not very modest are you?" he said cheekily.  
>"Ha. They will all be jealous." Rika finished, laughing.<br>"Oh I'd pay to see tha—" Takato suddenly went quiet.

"Takato?" Rika asked, urgently.  
>"Shh! Look over there!" Takato whispered pointing to a booth a few tables past her.<br>"?" Rika wondered and turned.  
>She gasped, and saw Jeri and Henry eating pizza at the booth.<br>Rika turned back around quickly, then smirked.

"Busted." Rika chuckled.

Takato smiled widely. _"So this is who he's taking. Yet I don't feel very surprised. I don't really see anyone else he could take besides Alice, but as far as I know she doesn't go to clubs…_"  
>Before either one knew it, Jeri had kissed Henry's cheek.<br>"Let's surprise them when they leave." Takato said evilly.  
>"Ooooh Takato…" Rika smirked. "I didn't know you were so evil…"<br>"I can when I want to be." Takato said still smiling.|  
>"Let's do it." Rika replied, excitedly.<br>They quickly paid for their pizza and went outside and hid in a bush near the entrance.

They soon saw Henry and Jeri exit together, holding hands.  
>"I had a lot of fun Henry…" Jeri said.<br>"Me too, that was great." Henry replied.  
>Before they could say anything else, Takato and Rika jumped out of the bushes.<p>

"BOO!"  
>"ARGH!"<p>

Both Henry and Jeri nearly jumped a foot into the air.  
>"Takato!" Henry exclaimed.<br>"Rika!" Jeri said quickly.  
>"Hey there Henry!" Takato exclaimed. "What are you up to?"<br>"Oh! I j-just w-was…" Henry began.

"We were just having pizza!" Jeri interrupted, smiling.  
>"Really?" Rika started. "I'm pretty sure you were doing more than that."<p>

Henry blushed, but Jeri came to his rescue.

"Hey come on, it's not like we were making out." Jeri said righteously. "Unlike you who was trying to manhandle Takato…"  
>"You saw that?" Takato said blushing.<br>"Ha!" Rika shot back, also blushing. "Why should I hide that I like Takato?"

Both Henry and Jeri's eyes widened.

"Are…are you serious?" Henry blurted out.  
>Takato wrapped his arm around Rika's shoulder.<br>"Yes it is!" Takato said righteously.  
>Henry grinned. "Alright Takato!"<br>Takato grinned back. "Well alright Henry!"  
>He laughed. "That's fantastic! So we're all going to the party tomorrow!"<br>"Yes we are!" Takato exclaimed. "We'll see you there!"  
>"And you as well!" Jeri replied happily. "Well we need to go, see you guys there!"<p>

Takato waved as they turned around.  
>"Bye guys!" he said.<br>Rika smiled. "How bold of you. 'Yes It Is' huh?"

Takato flushed pink.

"Well…alright you're right. It was a bit bold."  
>"It's fine." Rika said. "Well my mother and grandmother are out tonight, how about we head to your house?"<br>"Sure! Let's go!" Takato replied, excited.

* * *

><p>When both of them walked inside the bakery and into Takato's kitchen, they found a note:<p>

_Dear Takato,_

_Your father and I have gone out for the night to celebrate a friend of ours birthday. We didn't want to interrupt your plans with your friends so we went out already. We'll be back very late tonight. There's plenty of food in the fridge in case you get hungry._

_-Mom_

"Well…" Takato started. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do…Rika?"  
>He turned, and saw Rika had disappeared.<br>"Rika?" Takato called out. "Are you alright?"  
>He suddenly heard noises in his room. Feeling nervous, Takato rushed to his room.<br>Seeing the door already open, he stepped in.  
>"Rika?" Takato called. "Where are you?"<br>Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

"Wha—?" Takato started spinning around. But before he could he react, he was shoved onto his bed. As soon as he fell onto his bed, a girl with red hair jumped on him and straddled him.  
>"Hello Takato…" Rika said. "You're not getting away from me this time."<br>"Ahhh!" Takato yelled. "No! Stop!"  
>"<em>She knows how to role-play!" he thought. "Alright…I'll play along!"<br>_Rika wrapped her arms around his back and pressed on his spine.  
>"Urg!" Takato grunted, forcing him forward.<p>

They were now an inch away from each other's faces.  
>Rika suddenly stopped role playing and looked into Takato's eyes.<br>|Takato froze. _"Rika…wow. Those eyes…"  
><em>"_Damn it Takato…" Rika thought. "Mesmerizing look…"  
><em>"Takato…" Rika asked softly. "Do you like me?"  
>"Of course I d—" Takato started.<br>"No…_Really_ like me." Rika asked again.  
>Takato leaned in the last few inches and gave her a soft kiss on<br>the lips.  
>"Does that answer your question?" he asked.<br>Rika suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another deeper, more passionate kiss.  
>Takato quickly wrapped his arms around Rika's back and embraced her.<br>Soon, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now…" Rika started.  
>"You read my mind." Takato replied.<br>Rika wrapped her arms around Takato in a hug.  
>"Takato…" Rika said. "You're the only person I have ever opened up my feelings to."<br>"Rika…" Takato replied.  
>"I really like you…" Rika said. "Screw it! I'm crazy for you! I want you and only you!" her voice rose to nearly a shout.<br>"I've dreamed about you since the first day you started teaching me to dance! You're such a nice person…different from all the others, and I…I love you Takato!" Rika finished red in the face.

"Rika…" Takato started, eyes shining. "I love you the same way. I know we were different at first, but we've been through so much together. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you too, Rika."  
>Rika's eyes started to water, and she quickly blinked away the tears.<br>"Thank you…Takato." She replied happily.  
>Takato noticed that he was still being straddled by Rika.<br>"Errr…Rika." He started. "Can you get off me now?"

Rika grinned evilly. "I can't do that Takato."  
>"Why's that?" Takato asked curiously.<br>"I can't let you get away now, can I?" she replied to Takato's widening eyes. "You will be mine. And mine only."  
>"<em>She's resumed her role-play!" Takato thought. "Oh boy…"<br>_"Nooooo!" Takato yelled. "Don't take me!"  
>Rika laughed evilly. "Too late Takato! And guess what? I'm going to <em>MAKE<em> you enjoy it!"

**Sensuality here! Incoming!**

With that, she pushed him back down and did a soft bite on his neck.  
>"Ohhhh…" Takato moaned. <em>"Oh crap…I moaned. She knows I'm enjoying it!"<br>_Noticing this, Rika bit down harder on his neck.  
>"Ooooh!" Takato moaned louder. "Rika…"<br>Rika then sucked on the bite on his neck, causing louder moans from Takato.  
>"<em>Ohhhh…" Takato thought. "She's really…good at..ohhh..THIS!"<em>

Suddenly, Takato felt his shirt get pulled off. He saw Rika lick her lips in excitement.  
>"<em>I can't let her have all the fun now…" he thought.<br>_Takato suddenly grabbed Rika and pushed her under him, switching places. Now Rika was lying on the bed.  
>Rika grinned. "Oh, so you got plans for me too?"<p>

He smiled. "You bet."

Takato started blowing into her ear, sending shivers of delight down her spine.  
>He then bit down on her neck.<br>"Ohhh! Ahhh!" Rika moaned. _"He got me. That's my spot!"  
><em>With that, Takato started massaging her stomach at the same time, earning him louder moans from Rika.

Rika then also removed her shirt, allowing Takato to massage the skin on her ribs.  
>"Ohhhh…" Rika moaned again. <em>"It's like he knows my weaknesses!"<br>_She then looked up at Takato.  
>"Takato…" she started. "I'm ready…"<br>"For what?" he replied absent-mindedly.  
>Rika sighed, then knelt close to his ear.<br>"Make love to me Takato!" she whispered.  
>Takato gasped, and looked at Rika.<br>"A-are you sure Rika?" he stammered nervously.

She nodded.

"But what about—"he started, but then got interrupted by Rika.  
>"I'm on the pill." She retorted. "Trust me, I was prepared."<br>Takato blushed. "You knew this was going to happen?"  
>"No." she replied. "But it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Smiling, she took Takato's face in her hands. "Do you trust me?"<br>"More than anyone I know." Takato replied, smiling back.

"Good." Rika said, and pulled him into a kiss. While they were kissing, she leaned back on the bed, so Takato was on top of her.  
>"The bed is not just for sleeping…" She said softly. Echoing the fantasy she had.<p>

**Well…This might have been my longest chapter. Albeit maybe a strange chapter, but finally, their feelings have come out. Plus, I decided to add a little Henry/Jeri part in there. Well it's rated T for a reason people! Heh. But this isn't the end of the story. There's still the party to get to! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Encounter, and Party Time Part 1

**Naito Writer: Your review was correct. The admitting love part was my original plan in the final chapter. However, I realized that that was too predictable. Many fanfics I have read have done that same thing to death. Not to bash them, I love the ones I read, but I didn't want to be repetitive with the same idea. Trust me, that chapter is going to remain important soon!**

Takato woke up to quite a sight. He and Rika were still in his bed, under the covers, but their arms and legs were tangled with the other's. He looked and saw Rika sleeping with a smile of all expressions on her face.

Seeing this, he smiled, and thought back to everything that happened last night; their confessions, their first kiss, and then everything else that happened after. He looked outside, and saw it was nighttime.  
>Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he looked at the clock.<br>1:30 a.m.  
>"<em>Wow…" Takato thought. "We started this debacle at like…4…I wonder if—"<br>_Suddenly, he heard the door to the bakery open and close.  
>Takato suddenly grew frightened.<br>"_Shit!" he exclaimed. "It's my parents!"  
><em>"Takato honey!" Mie called. "We're home!"

"RIKA! Rika! Wake up quick!" he said anxiously. "My parents are home!"  
>Rika suddenly snapped out of her beauty sleep.<br>"Get changed! Quick!" They said quickly together.  
>It got a little crazy finding all their clothes. But after they got changed, Takato quickly changed the bed sheets, bolting out of the room and throwing them in the hamper where all the dirty clothes went.<br>"Takato?" Takehiro called.  
>"Just a second dad!" he replied quickly.<p>

He started to hear footsteps coming towards his room.  
>"<em>No! Give me 30 more seconds!" Takato yelled in his mind. "Err…Stall them!"<br>_Takato quickly rushed to his parents in the kitchen.  
>"H-hey dad!" Takato stammered quickly. "H-how was your night?"<br>"Oh it was great!" Takehiro replied. "There was music there, and we danced for a bit! However…"  
>Just then Mie stumbled into the kitchen.<br>"Tak-ato h-ho-oney!" Mie slurred. "Miss us?"

Takato looked at Takehiro, skeptical.  
>"Yeah…" Takehiro started. "You're mother's a little tipsy…Had a little bit too much to drink tonight."<br>"I AM NOT DRUNK!" Mie yelled, barely maintaining her  
>balance.<br>Takato face palmed. "Jeez dad…"  
>He then heard footsteps behind him, and Rika walked over to them.<br>"Hello Rika!" Takehiro said. "Did you spend time with Takato tonight?"  
>Rika went pink. "Y-yes I did Mr. Matsuki!"<br>"R-Rika!" Mie slurred again. "Did you…have f-fun…with…T  
>Takato tonight!<br>Rika blushed. "I had fun! M-me and Takato…had…fun.  
>She quickly ran out of things to say. Luckily Takato was there.<br>"Rika and I were listening to music, and doing some homework too." He said.

"Sounds like a productive evening." Takehiro responded.  
>"<em>God damn it…" Takato thought miserably. "Any of these lines can be taken out of context…"<br>_"_Innuendo much?" Rika thought to herself. "Argh!"  
><em>"Err…" Rika started. "I need to get home…"  
>"I'll walk you!" Takato said quickly. <em>"Yes, please. I need to<br>get out of this house for a bit."  
><em>"Alright then!" Takehiro replied. "Nice seeing you Rika!"  
>"Thank you Mr. Matsuki!" Rika said, walking to the door,<br>Takato trailing her.  
>"S-s-sayonara R-Rika!" Mie slurred. "D-don't do anything I wouldn't do!"<br>"_What a perfect line to cap of this night…" Takato thought, annoyed_

* * *

><p>Rika and Takato were walking to the Nonaka residence, holding hands.<br>Rika laid her head on Takato's shoulder.  
>"Close call huh?" Rika asked.<br>"Yeah…" Takato said, chuckling.  
>Rika giggled, and they kept walking.<br>Suddenly, they heard noises coming from behind them.

Both of them quickly turned around, and saw Ryo Akiyama behind them.  
>"Hey guys!" Ryo called.<br>They both waved.  
>"Hey Ryo…" Takato said a little unenthusiastically.<br>"_I'm starting to feel jealous…" he thought. "Oh no wonder.  
>He's the 'Digimon King' and he likes Rika. Back off, she's mine!"<br>_"Hi Ryo." Rika said, turning back around.  
>"So…" Ryo stared, inserting himself between Takato and Rika, causing Takato seethe.<br>"_Why you…!" he thought, angrily._

"Hey Rika…" he started. "I hear you're going to the Ultra Club tomorrow. You wa—"  
>"No." Rika interrupted.<br>"Wha—?" Ryo sputtered.  
>"I'm not going with you." Rika said darkly. "I'm going with<br>someone already."  
>Ryo chuckled. "Yeah, good one doll face."<br>Rika snapped her head towards him, glaring angrily.

"What did you say!" she snapped.  
>"Come on, who would ask you besides m—" Ryo started.<br>He didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist connected with the side of his face, sending him to the ground.  
>Takato stood over him, rage on his features.<br>"Don't ever say that again…" he warned.  
>"What the hell!" Ryo yelled, quickly standing up, matching his gaze. "What's your problem, Matsuki!"<p>

"He's going with me to Ultra tomorrow, Ryo." Rika said calmly.  
>"He's what!" he sputtered, astonished.<br>"You heard her." Takato said angrily.  
>"Oh, so you're going together?" Ryo replied, angrily. "Well fine! Do what you want! I'm outta here!"<br>He turned around and stalked away.  
>Rika looked at Takato, a surprised look on her face.<br>"Didn't know you had it in you." She said.  
>Takato chuckled. "Only when I feel like it."<p>

She shook her head, chuckling, and they made their way to the Nonaka residence.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Rika was standing in front of her closet, unsure of what she should wear. She looked at the time, 7:30 p.m. She had 30 minutes to finish up and choose her wear. Yet she was unsure of what she wanted!  
>"Oh man…" Rika said to no one in particular. "What should I wear?"<br>"_I can't believe I just said that…" Rika thought, nonplussed. "I'm no prissy model that needs a large wardrobe!"  
><em>"Do you need help?" Rumiko asked from her doorway.  
>Rika turned and nodded. "I feel hopeless…"<br>"Don't be." She replied. She looked into her closet and  
>everything she had.<p>

"Ah!" Rumiko said, happily. "This is perfect!"

She took it out of the closet and showed it to Rika.  
>Rika examined it, then nodded, smiling.<br>"Thanks mom." She said, beaming. _"Well that was fast."_

* * *

><p>Takato looked in the mirror. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with two pockets on the front. Buttons were seen on the front. He put on some black dress pants and black shoes.<p>

"_Well, it's no dance, but pretty close!" he thought, happily. _

Takato crossed his arms. "I'm so ready!"  
>RIIIING!<br>"Takato!" Takehiro called. "Rika is here!"  
>"Coming!" he called back. Rushing down the stairs, he grabbed the door and opened it.<br>"Hey Ri…ka?" Takato started, then stopped. His mouth  
>nearly dropped open again.<br>Rika was wearing her hair down again, but she was also wearing a black short dress that matched her curves.  
>"<em>Her curves…" Takato thought. "Wait…Isn't she supposed to be a tomboy!"<br>_Rika giggled at Takato's stunned expression. She gave a small twirl and showed herself.

"Surprised?" Rika teased.

Takato quickly shook his head. "You look spectacular!"  
>Rika giggled again. "And you look handsome Takato!"<br>Takato chuckled. "Alright! Ready?"  
>"Always." She replied. With that, they set off towards the Ultra club.<p>

* * *

><p>As night settled over the city, music was booming inside the Ultra club, while outside, the bouncer gave Rika and Takato a look and gasped.<br>"Oh my God! It's you!" the bouncer squealed. "You're the tamers!"  
>Suddenly, everyone waiting outside to get in, turned and looked at the two teenage tamers.<br>"Errr…" Takato said. "We—"  
>"Takato! Rika!" called a voice.<br>They turned around; Henry and Jeri had both arrived.  
>"Hey guys!" Takato replied. "You both look great!"<br>"Thanks man." Henry replied. "Well, you guys ready to go in?"  
>They nodded, and turned towards the bouncer.<p>

"Go right in!" he quickly replied.

"Wait, no ID?" Takato asked.  
>"Nah!" he replied. "Oh, and my name and Takuyo!"\<br>Henry beamed. "Thanks Takuyo!"

They quickly went in, and saw the music going strong. Teens were already on the dance floor dancing. It was a very large place, chairs and tables were set up in a type of U shape around the dance floor. The DJ, in front of the dance floor, was pumping away with the music with his speakers nearby. On one side of the wall was a bar. 21 and older can only get alcohol, however.

After finding a table, they looked at each other.  
>"I'm ready to party!" Takato yelled over the music.<br>"Hell yeah!" Henry said.  
>"Ey! Guys!" voices yelled behind them.<br>They all turned and saw Kazu, Kenta and Alice.  
>"Hey!" Takato yelled. "You guys ready?"<br>Everyone nodded, and rushed to the dance floor.

"Ready?" Takato asked Rika.  
>"Let's do it!" Rika replied.<br>She took his hand and started moving.

**I'm not leaving you here hanging! Chapter 12 is coming up in a few seconds! Oh and sorry for shoving in Kazu, Kenta, and Alice there. I wanted all the characters in there but might've been a little piecemeal job. Oh well. Onwards!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Encounter, and Party Time Part 2

_Now jump up, let's get krazy!  
><em>_Now jump up, let's get krazy  
><em>_Now jump up, let's get krazy  
><em>_Now jump up, let's get krazy!_

Rika spun around and moved her hips, laughing with Takato, while Takato was moving to the fast beat, matching her movements.  
>"Go Rika!" Jeri yelled.<br>"Yeah Rika!" Henry called.

A circle quickly formed around Rika and Takato.  
>"It's a circle, Rika!" Takato yelled. "This time we show off!"<br>She nodded, smiling.  
>Together, they melded together. Takato took Rika's hand and spun her around.<br>Screams were heard in the crowd, along with cheering.  
>Rika laughed, and then remembered something.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Rika." Jeri started. "There's one thing you need to know about dancing in a club."  
><em>"_Oh? What's that?" she asked.  
><em>"_Well, if you have a date with you…" Jeri said. "You'll need to know how to grind him."  
><em>"_To what?" Rika wondered.  
><em>"_It's like…" Jeri blushed. "A little hard to explain. Well it's easy to do, but it may make you uncomfortable.  
><em>"_How?" Rika asked, confused.  
><em>"_Well…" Jeri reddened further. "It's like doing him without doing him."  
><em>_Rika flushed pink, before figuring out what she meant.  
><em>"_Ohhh." She replied. So it's like…Very close together?"  
><em>_Jeri nodded. "Yeah, and actually the guy grinds __**YOU**__ more often, well because it makes sense."  
><em>_Rika flushed deeper pink. "Oh man…" she thought. It's like sex talk…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Rika thought this for a moment, and then tapped Takato on the shoulder.  
>"Takato!" she yelled. "Grind me!"<br>Takato was astonished. "You know about that!"  
>"Yes!" she replied quickly. "Go ahead!"<br>He nodded and went behind her. He pressed into her, and they started dancing again.  
>Louder screams were sounded and someone in the crowd wolf whistled.<p>

Rika felt embarrassed at first, but then quickly got over it.  
>"<em>This is fun!" she thought, happily. "I'm so glad!"<br>_Takato then spun her around and got close, but before they could continue, the song ended.  
>Cheers were heard, and most of them clapped to their performance.<br>Walking back to the table, Takato turned to Rika.  
>"How did you know about grinding?" He asked.<br>"Jeri told me." Rika replied, grinning. "She told me about how a "woman" dances.  
>"Oh so that's how you knew!" Takato replied, laughing.<br>They turned and saw Henry and Jeri dancing together on the dance floor.  
>"Cute couple huh?" Takato said.<br>"Not as good as us." Rika boasted.

He burst out laughing. "Nice one."  
>She smiled as they watched Kazu and Kenta dancing with Alice. She giggled when Kazu nearly fell over.<p>

"Well look who we have here." A voice said behind them.  
>They quickly turned, and saw Ryo behind them, arms crossed.<br>"What do you want?" Rika asked, angrily.  
>"To challenge you, Takato." Ryo replied, darkly.<br>"Challenge me?" he replied. "To what?"  
>"A dance off." He replied. "Whoever wins gets Rika."<br>"What!" Takato said, offended. "Rika isn't a prize to be won! She's a person!"

"Do it, Takato." Rika said.

Takato turned to Rika, stunned.  
>"What?" he whispered.<br>"Trust me; he's a jerk and a tool." Rika replied. "I want you to shatter his pride and bury him."  
>"But what if I—" he started but was cut off by Rika putting a finger to his lips.<br>"You won't lose." she replied. "Do it."  
>He nodded. "Alright."<br>"Good luck, boyfriend." Rika added, winking.  
>He blushed, but then became serious, and nodded.<p>

"Alright." Takato said, turning to Ryo. "I accept. Let's do this."  
>Ryo smirked. "Good. I'll tell the DJ."<br>Takato say Ryo whisper something into the DJ's ear. When he was done, the DJ took his mic and spoke:

"Well people!" the DJ boomed. "We're going to have a dance off!"  
>Loud cheers and yells echoed around the club as the DJ kept speaking.<br>"We're going to have two TAMERS battle it out!" he added.  
>Excited murmurs could be heard around the room.<br>Stopping the music, the DJ continued:  
>"So, we're going to have 4 rounds. Each round a different type of music. Best 3 out of 4. After each round, all of YOU will decide who was better! Got it?"<br>Mutters of 'yes' and 'let's do this' were heard.

"Alright!" the DJ said. "Both Ryo and Takato, go to the middle of the dance floor.  
>Both teens made their way to the dance floor.<p>

"Now let's start with a song from the 60s!" He boomed. "You guys ready? GO!" With that, he started up the music.  
>"What? 60s?" Ryo stammered.<p>

"_60s?" Takato thought. "I only know one dance song from then, and it was—"_

**_Come on baby let's do the twist!  
><em>_Come on baby let's do the twist!_**

"_That's the song!" Takato thought.  
><em>Immediately, he started shuffling back and forth.  
>"The hell?" Ryo asked. "What is this?"<p>

The twist!" Takato replied. "Don't you know it?"  
>"…" Ryo glared.<br>The people watched as Takato did a quick handstand  
>before shuffling again.<br>Screams were heard as Takato did a spin.  
>Before Ryo knew it, the song was over, and he had done nothing.<br>"_Damn it!" Ryo yelled in his mind. "Come on!"_

"Well…" the DJ started. "I don't think a vote is needed for who won this round. Round 1 goes to Takato!"  
>Cheers were heard, and Rika clapped her hands together.<br>"Yeah Takato!" Rika yelled.  
>He turned and gave a quick wave to Rika before turning<br>back to the DJ.  
>"Alright!" the DJ boomed. "Now time for something from<br>the 70s! This time we'll go by turns, seeing as we can't watch two people at once, a coin toss should do it!  
>The DJ took out a coin.<br>"Which side?" he asked them both.  
>"Heads!" Ryo said.<br>"Tails!" Takato called.

He flipped it, and it landed heads.

"Yes!" Ryo declared. "I'll go first!"  
>Some laughter was heard in the crowd. Kazu cupped his hands and yelled "Moron!" causing more laughter.<br>"What?" Ryo asked, annoyed.  
>Takato smiled. <em>"Bad choice Ryo…"<br>_"Alright, Ryo, ready? Go!" Turning the song on, Ryo started dancing.

_My baby moves at midnight  
><em>_Goes right until the dawn  
><em>_My woman takes me higher  
><em>_My woman keeps me warm!_

Rika gasped. "This song…!"  
>No doubt about it. It was the same song both she and Takato had practiced dancing to.<br>Rika grinned. _"Advantage, Takato."  
><em>But it wouldn't be so easy, as Ryo pulled off a few breathtaking moves of his own. He spun, even moved on the ground by spinning.

After the song was over, (along with a mountain of cheers) Takato stepped up.  
>"<em>Wow, he is good…" he thought. "Oh well, my turn now."<br>_The song started up again, and Takato started moving.

**(A/N for an example of how Takato danced, see John Travolta's 'You Should Be Dancing' on youtube. From the movie "Saturday Night Fever.")**

Takato moved his hands along with his hips and legs. Disco like, it was obvious how different both performances was. Takato knew the 70s; Ryo only knew the song.

After the chorus, Takato crossed his arms and used his legs to move about the floor. Starting at his knees, he pushed himself up with his legs, then went to his knees again; all without using his hands. This move brought an uproar of screams from the audience.

Eventually, the song was over, and cheers were deafening.  
>Takato sat down next to Rika, sweating.<br>"Wow!" Rika called. "How did you do that! "  
>"Much exercise." Was all Takato could muster.<p>

"All right, time to vote!" the DJ called. "Scream loud for Ryo!"  
>Yells were heard, which nearly killed Takato's ears.<br>"Now who votes for Takato!" the DJ yelled out.  
>Even louder screams were heard from the audience, causing both Rika and Takato to block their ears.<p>

"Hmm…" The DJ wondered. "Looks close, but I determine the winner of Round 2 is Takato!  
>Henry fist pumped, while Jeri squealed happily, and Takato was rewarded with a kiss from Rika.<br>"Damn it!" Ryo said, frustrated.  
>"Time for round 3!" The DJ yelled.<br>Both Takato and Ryo made their way back to the dance floor.

"Now the song will be random!" the DJ said. "Ready? GO!"  
>Nearly caught by surprise, Ryo readied himself.<br>The song blared on.

_DANZA KUDURO!  
><em>_Las manos arriba cintura sola  
><em>_Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
><em>_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
><em>_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro!  
><em>"_A Spanish song!" Ryo thought, annoyed. "This is not my night…"  
><em>Ryo tried to move, but he was too proud to move his hips.  
>Some 'Booos!' were heard in the crowd, but others cheered. He also did a spin, which sent a wave of screams from some of the girls in the crowd.<p>

After his part was over, Takato went forward.  
><em>Las manos arriba cintura sola<br>__Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
><em>_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
><em>_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro!_

Takato immediately started moving his hips to the Spanish beat.  
>"<em>That's new…" he thought. "Spanish…"<em>

But suddenly, he collapsed to the ground clutching to the back of his left leg.  
>"Arrgh!" Takato yelled, falling to his knees.<br>Rika gasped, and rushed out to the dance floor.  
>The DJ quickly paused the song.<p>

"Takato!" Rika exclaimed, worried. "Are you alright?"  
>"Y-yeah." Takato replied. "It's my left leg. It cramped. I need to rest it."<br>"Alright." She said. "I'll take over for you.  
>"Wait, what!" Takato sputtered. "But he's very good! Are<br>you—"  
>"Trust me." Rika said. "I learned from the best."<br>He blushed, "alright, tell the DJ."  
>After Henry and Jeri helped Takato to a seat, Rika went over to the DJ.<p>

"I'm dancing for Takato." Rika said firmly.  
>"Alright then!" the DJ replied. "Head to the dance floor."<br>"What's this?" Ryo sneered. "Takato too tired?"  
>"Shut up!" Rika snapped. "I'll bury you here!"<p>

"Yeah right." Ryo grinned. "You can't even beat me in the Digimon card tournament."

Rika gritted her teeth. "Enough talk, let's do this."

**Looks like I took a little risk here. I apologize profusely to the Ryo bashing, if you don't like it, I understand, because I was unsure too while I was writing this chapter. Other than that, this was new territory for me. How do you stay in character in a chapter that involves a dance club? The answer is it's nearly impossible. I may have explained this in an earlier chapter, but regardless, fitting the Tamers in a dance club was a fun thing to do. It's also expected for them to be well-known or famous because they saved the world a load of times. So in the end, we get this chapter. Almost done here people!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Humility

"_Good thing I wore flats…" Rika thought, looking down at her ballet-style shoes.  
><em>"Alright, pretty boy, bring it!" Rika yelled.

Ryo smiled. "You got it princess."

But Ryo wasn't smiling inside. He looked over at Takato, anger fading fast.  
>"<em>I feel like a jerk…" he thought. "I thought I got over this during my tamer days. I guess when I saw Rika again, I thought I could get at her. But I acted like a child. Meanwhile Takato there…He's grown I mean, he's never thrown a punch at someone before, but he's been more serious and confident. I didn't even know he danced."<br>_Ryo looked back at Rika.  
>"Rika…" he started. He then whispered something in her ear.<br>Rika's eyes widened. "What? You sure didn't sound like this bef—"  
>"I know." Ryo said. "But I shouldn't have started this anyway."<br>Rika shrugged, grinning. "Whatever, let's just finish this."

* * *

><p>Takato looked from his seat, nursing his leg cramp.<br>"_You can do it Rika…" He thought.  
><em>"She'll be fine Takato." Jeri said, sitting next to him. "She learned from you after all."  
>Takato couldn't help but smirk. "True, from the best."<br>She rolled her eyes smiling. "Go Rika!" She yelled.

Alright people it's time for the matchup of a lifetime! Rika vs Ryo! This time, you'll be dancing at the same time!" The DJ yelled out.  
>They both nodded, and turned back to each other.<br>"Alright ready? GO!" Pressing the play button, the song blared on all over the club.  
>Takato's eyes widened. <em>"That song! That song has no lyrics!"<br>_Henry caught Takato's looked and shrugged.  
>"She'll be fine." He said. "Quit worrying."<p>

He sighed and fell back into his seat.  
>"Get em' Rika!" Takato yelled.<p>

The song, was "Sandstorm" by Darude.

**(A/N If the title doesn't ring a bell, I'm pretty sure the tune does. Look it up and you'll see what I mean.)**

Immediately, both Rika and Ryo started dancing.  
>"<em>No lyrics…" Rika thought. "Not gonna stop me…"<br>_The song brought everyone else to start jumping up and down.  
>Ryo got down and started break dancing!<p>

"_Whoa!" Rika thought. "He really is good!"  
><em>"_I didn't know he could do that!" Takato thought, surprised._

Rika countered by doing a spin and doing a half handstand, then landing on her feet gracefully. Cheers erupted for both sides. Soon, the song reached its moderate intermission.

"So you are good…" Ryo acknowledged.  
>"Course I am." Rika replied cheekily.<br>For the first time, Ryo laughed, smiling genuinely.  
>The song started back up and they went at it again.<br>Rika then saw Ryo get on the ground and do the _worm.  
><em>"_What the hell is that!" Rika thought, nonplussed  
><em>**(A/N if you're unsure, YouTube will save me, ha ha.)**

More screams erupted from the crowd. After Ryo got back up, Rika did another spin, then did something that caught even Takato by surprise.

Rika jumped…and did a back flip! She then landed on her feet. (Albeit took a step back to regain her balance.)

"_What! NO WAY!" Takato yelled in his mind. "She back flipped!"  
><em>Yells made were sent to the forefront of the dance floor, no one could believe what just happened.  
>Then, the song grinded to a halt, ending the upbeat tune.<br>"Whoa baby!" The DJ yelled "Any of you people seen that! Well I guess it's time for the vote! Who thinks Rika should win!"

A large earthquake of screaming facilitated from the audience.  
>"Whoa!" the DJ yelled again. "And how about Ryo!"<br>The room erupted again in yells and screams.

"Man oh man! Tough decision…" the DJ called. "Well I think this'll be a first, but it's a TIE!"

Gasps came from the other tamers.  
>"<em>Tie!" Takato thought. "I know this is no formal competition but…"<em>

Unfortunately he couldn't find a reason for it _not _to be tied. The cheers were equal to his ears.  
>"Come on!" Jeri protested. "You can't just have a tie!""I don't know Jeri…" Henry suggested. "The cheers were pretty equal."<p>

Rika walked back to them. "Sorry guys, I didn't win."

"Well you didn't lose either." Takato replied. "You did great! I mean, how did you back flip!"  
>Rika smiled. "Gymnastics. My mother's fault; she wanted me to stay in shape so I could be a 'model.'"<br>Takato gave her a hug. "Well they worked out didn't they?"  
>Rika's smile grew. "I guess so! Besides, remember what you told me during our lessons?"<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"One thing you must know about dancing, is that the dancer, has his or her own style." Takato said. "Simply because we're all different. We as people tend to take snippets of other things we're good at and incorporate it into our songs. This way, we get our own particular style."  
>"You mean..." Rika started. "That people get their own styles by adding in things from other things they know?"<br>"Yeah exactly." Takato said. So are you ready?  
>She nodded.<br>"Alright then. I'm going to split up the genres into multiple sections." Takato said. I'm going to do "Detailed, Upbeat, Flirt, and Love…."_

"Ahhh." Takato acknowledged. "You remembered!"  
>Rika nodded, snickering. "Of course I did!"<p>

Takato ran a hand over his leg; feeling nothing, he stood up and walked around.  
>"Great! My cramp is gone!" He said happily. "I can dance again!"<p>

"Oy Takato!"

Takato turned, and Ryo was standing there.  
>"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.<br>"Easy." Ryo replied calmly. "I'd like to apologize."  
>Takato raised an eyebrow. "For?"<p>

"For being a real jerk to you when I saw you guys." He said. "Look we're all older, and we've all grown. I've grown too, but I acted real childish around you guys, and I shouldn't have said what I said that day."

Takato beamed, reaching out his hand. "Apology accepted."  
>"Eh?" Ryo balked. "That's it?"<br>He laughed. "Of course, I don't like to hold grudges, they give me hernias."

Ryo laughed back. "Good one."

They shook hands. "However…" he started.  
>"Huh?" Takato wondered.<br>"Our competition isn't over yet." Ryo said firmly. "Your leg is fine now. So how about one last round, winner take all?"

Takato grinned. "You're on!"  
>Rika walked over to them. "You guys are idiots."<br>"What?" They both said together.  
>"Just settle this already!" She commanded.<p>

Both boys nodded, and walked over to the DJ.  
>"Alright folks, it looks like we have time for one more round!" The DJ yelled out.<p>

The crowd cheered, and gathered around the dance floor.  
>"Alright you too, same as last round, dance at the same time." He said. Are you both ready?"<p>

"Ready!" Takato called.  
>"Always." Ryo said.<p>

"GO!" Picking the song, the song blared on.

Rika's eyes widened.  
><em>"Full circle…We've come full circle!" she thought. "Coincidence much?"<em>

The song "Billy Jean" by Michael Jackson blared on.  
>"<em>The song that I showed her that I can dance..." Takato thought. "Guess it's full circle!"<em>

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie screen__  
><em>_I said, don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one__  
><em>_Who will dance on the floor in the round…_

Takato smiled. "_Sweet."  
><em>Ryo smiled too. _"Awesome."_

Takato did a spin, and moved his feet to the beat.

Ryo, in response, used his break dancing to spin on the floor, attracting cheers from some of the girls.

It went back and forth, each one pulling off great moves, until a certain part of the song came on…

_Billy Jean is not my lover__  
><em>_She's just a girl who__  
><em>_Says that I am the one__  
><em>_But the kid is not my son_

_She hee hee…_

When the instrumental part of the song came on, Takato kicked into overdrive. He did a long spin,

_Hey!_

Leg kicked,

_Hoo!_

Then turned, and _moon walked_

"_What!" Rika yelled in her mind. "He did it again!"  
><em>A loud roar escaped the crowd. Even Ryo was stunned.

"_He did the moonwalk!" Ryo thought, stunned. "He really knows his stuff!"_

By that point, it was over, and Ryo knew it.

_Billy Jean is not my lover  
><em>_Billy Jean is not my lover…_

A loud roar of cheers went up, along with a hefty load of clapping. Eventually, both Ryo and Takato made their way back to the other tamers.

"Hey I'll meet you there ok?" he said.  
>"Alright." Takato said. With that, Ryo turned and left.<br>"Arrgh." Takato groaned falling into a chair. "I'm tired."

"You did great Takato!" Jeri squealed. "How did you moon walk!"  
>"Walked…backwards…forwards…" Takato slurred. Quickly shaking his head, he felt his forehead.<p>

"God I am sweating a lot. Are you guys tired too?"

Laughter followed, and they decided this night was over.  
>"Hey, where's Ryo?" Henry asked.<br>Rika looked, and grinned.

"Over there." She said, pointing to the bar.

Everyone looked, and he was talking to a girl with moderate long hair.

"Figures." Takato said. "Let's just go home."

Rika smiled. "Let's."

**A little order of business here. First of all: I DO NOT HATE RYO. He's not a bad character, and yes I did bash on him a little bit here, but I don't truly believe in someone being punished right at the end; at least most of the time. I just did it to add some heat to the chapter. Overdid it? Maybe. But that's for you to decide! One chapter left people!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Save the Last Dance for Me

After the club, they all went to Takato's house to finish the night off. (Ryo had decided to walk his new girl home)  
>"Oh man…" Takato started. "That was fun!"<br>Henry laughed. "Man I can't wait for the next one!"  
>"I'm excited!" Kazu said happily.<br>"That was a lot of fun." Alice agreed.  
>Rika smiled. <em>"More parties for me."<br>_"You know, I don't feel satisfied." Jeri started. "We got interrupted by the little 'dance off.'"  
>"Oh she's right!" Takato said. "How about it? Let's finish it off here! I got a speaker in the basement!"<br>"You have a basement Takato?" Henry asked, curious.  
>"Yeah!" He replied. "Follow me!"<p>

* * *

><p>When they got downstairs, they stared in awe.<br>"Nice dance hall Takato!" Jeri complimented.  
>"Thanks!" he replied. He walked over to his speaker and connected is IPod.<br>"So what, just a mashup of party songs?" Takato asked.  
>"Sounds good." Rika said.<br>"Alright!" he replied, and hit PLAY.

For the next hour, they just sat together, danced to Takato's IPod, and messed around, having lots of fun. Takato tried to teach Kazu how to moonwalk, but he kept falling flat on his face, causing some laughter from Alice and Kenta.

Since they were all past sleep, they just kept dancing and laughing whenever someone fell. Rika had really let herself go, laughing and spinning with Takato.  
>When the song "Jump Around" by House of Pain came on, Rika was dancing with Jeri.<br>"Go Rika!" Takato yelled.  
>"Yeah Jeri!" Henry shouted.<p>

_Feel it, funk it, amps it are junkin'  
><em>_And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunkin'  
><em>_Dounts shop, sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill  
><em>_Plus my mom and my pops  
><em>_I came to get down, I came to get down  
><em>_So get out your seats and jump around!_

Both girls jumped around, laughing at each other as they tried to jump higher than the other.

They quickly brought Alice in, and all 3 were jumping together to the claps of the boys watching.

_Jump around, Jump up and get down!  
><em>_Jump Jump Jump!  
><em>_Jump Jump Jump!_

The other boys then joined in, everyone was laughing and having fun.  
>Then the song switched to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.<p>

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
><em>_Everybody just have a good time  
><em>_And we gonna make you lose your mind  
><em>_We just wanna see ya shake that!_

Takato spun Rika around and started moving to the beat, Rika shadowing him.  
>They didn't notice that his parents were home. They also didn't notice that Mie had gotten the camera…<p>

"So cute, right Takehiro?" she whispered.  
>He chuckled, and watched his son dance.<br>Takato turned, and gasped.  
>"Gah! Mom! Dad!"<br>"Don't worry about us son!"  
>"Ayee…." Takato groaned. Rika looked and waved at both parents.<br>After waving back, they left the teens to dance their night away.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
><em>_Everybody just have a good time  
><em>_And we gonna make you lsoe your mind  
><em>_Everybody just have a good good good time!_

Takato and Henry then switched partners, Jeri with Takato, and Henry with Rika.

_Everyday I'm shu-f-fling!_

Kazu and Kenta 'shared' Alice for a bit, alternating partners. They were still having fun nonetheless.  
>Eventually, the song switched again to Pitbull's "Give Me Everything"<p>

_Grab somebody sexy tell em' hey!  
><em>_Give me everything tonight!  
><em>_Give me everything tonight!  
><em>_Give me everything tonight!  
><em>_Give me everything tonight!_

Both Jeri and Rika then switched back to their respective partners.  
>"Man this is crazy!" Takato yelled, laughing.<br>"Tell me about it!" Rika replied.

This went on for another hour, then finally, everyone practically couldn't stay standing, and had to sit on the floor.

Since everyone was tired, both Mie and Takehiro made calls to all the teens' parents to notify them that Takato will be having them sleep over, which relieved Takato, because he didn't want Rika to leave.

"Oh man…" Kazu started. "I can…barely move…"

Kenta was already asleep, drawing sniggers from Jeri and Alice. Eventually, some sleeping bags were spread out in the basement. Takato and Rika, slept in Takato's room. After much begging from Takato, (Implying that he was a good kid and wouldn't do anything wrong, even though tha was a lie) his parents agreed to let them sleep in the same bed.

Soon, it was time to head to bed.

"Good night Takato." Mie and Takehiro said, yawning.  
>He gave them both hugs. "Good night mom, dad."<br>After they went to bed, everyone else was asleep. So Takato decided to go to his room, yet he didn't find Rika waiting for him.  
>"Rika?" he whispered. "Rika? Where are you?"<p>

"Over here." A voice whispered.

He walked outside his room and saw Rika near the door.  
>"Come here." She said, opening the door and disappearing behind it.<br>Curious, he followed her outside; he found her sitting on the steps to his door, looking at the moon.

"Rika?" Takato asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Takato…" she started. "Before this night ends, will you dance with me one last time?"  
>He smiled. "Of course, but we have no music."<br>Rika reached into her pocket, and removed _her _IPod. Untangling her ear buds, she gave one to Takato.

"I found this song days ago." She said. "I wanted to find a good love song for us, a slow song."  
>She pressed PLAY on her IPod, and pocketed it.<p>

The song "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago filled his mind.

"Wow…" he said.

Rika then laid her head in his chest. On cue, Takato wrapped her arms around her back, and started slowing moving together.

_You know our love was meant to be.  
><em>_The kind of love that lasts forever  
><em>_And I want you here with me…  
><em>_From tonight until the end of time  
><em>_You should know, everywhere I go…_

"This song is beautiful Rika…" he said softly.  
>"I think of you everything I hear this song…" she replied.<p>

_Always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul, baby!  
><em>_You're the meaning in my life  
><em>_You're the inspiration.  
><em>_You bring feeling in my life.  
><em>_You're the inspiration!_

"_This song is perfect…" Takato mused._

_Wanna have you near me  
><em>_I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
><em>_No one needs you more than I need you…  
><em>

"I love you, truly Rika…" Takato said softly.  
>Rika looked up at him, eyes shining.<br>"Takato…" she started. She leaned in to his face.  
>Takato leaned in too, and they kissed passionately.<p>

"I will always love you Takato…" Rika said. "Now and forever…"

_You're the meaning in my life  
><em>_You're the inspiration  
><em>_You bring feeling to my life  
><em>_You're the inspiration…_

"_How fitting…" Takato thought. "The last dance…is a slow one."_

"_Takato…" Rika thought. "Be mine…"_

_When you love somebody  
><em>_Always on my mind…  
><em>_When you love somebody…_

After the song ended, they sat down and looked at the moon, hands cuffed. Rika lay her head on Takato's shoulder, with his arm around her. This week couldn't have ended better, with Takato teaching Rika how to dance, their feelings finally coming to life, and with the dance club party. Finally, they lay together, like perfect pieces in a puzzle.

_When tomorrow came, they would go out into the world a different way, together, and always bound by friendship, and true love._

**THE END**

**Finally finished my first Rukato story! I enjoyed writing this very much, and by the looks of it, it's the fastest multi-chapter story I had ever written. All in all I wrote the entire story in 17 days, (2 weeks and 3 days) which is a record for me! Not to mention some of the other one-shots that I wrote on the side, it feels great to finally finish a story. Do not fret, more stories will come in the future! Review!**


End file.
